IPod Shuffle Challenge StarscreamOC
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: One of many IPod shuffles. Starscream/OC(OFC)


Okay, so I've decided to try something different, because I'm trying to figure out what kind of Fanfics I'm best at writing, because right now, I really have no idea. So, I decided to start with IPod Shuffle Challenge(I think thats what its called). So, I went and looked up the official rules, because I actually had no idea what they were, so, here they are.

Ipod must be on shuffle, no skipping songs just because you don't like them (though if you don't like them why do you have them on your Ipod?)

1. Pick a pairing

2. Put you Ipod on Shuffle (obviously)

3. Write something about the pairing that relates to the song

4. Play the song twice and write until the end of the song the second time, then stop

5. Do the same thing for the next 9 songs so that you have 10 ten in all.

If anyone has anything to add to that, msg me and I'll add it, but for now, I think thats all.

Pairing: I'll tell you at the end(If you don't figure it out for yourself)

Universe: Transformers (it varies between G1, TFA, and maybe Movieverse, I'm not sure yet)

Warnings:

Rating: T

Time Measurement: 1 Klick = 1 minute

Vorn = roughly 83 years. Each vorn is about the equivalent of one human year to Cybertronians

1. Song: Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin

I love Him. I love Him. I love Him. And He loves me too. And thats why he was deactivated.

These words kept repeated through my processor, even as I visciously tore at the Decepticons getting in my way. I had to reach Megatron. I had to reach my Coder. I had to make him pay.

"This is it." I thought as I realized I could see my Coder, The Decepticon Leader Megatron, and my Carrier the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. This _was_ the last fight. One side would win depending solely based on who survived this specific fight that was taking place right before my eyes. That was why so many(and, indeed, i suspected, _all_) of the spies and agents in the war had defected to the side that they truly served. Including Him.

The pain that had temporarily numbed flaired up in my spark and coolant filled my optics at the very thought of my bonded, who I knew for a fact was dead, as I could see his body, spark faded with our bond leaving an empty, hollow feeling in my spark.

But after the pain subsided a little, it was replaced quickly by a rage that filled me completely, rage towards my monster of a Coder, who had murdered my bonded not even a a full Klick before and I surged towards Megatron with a shreik, viciously clawing at me Coder, even as my Spark began to numb as it slowly extinguished from the loss of my bonded and from the multiple bleeding wounds that I hadn't even noticed.

I _will _die today and be with my bonded in the Well. By I will at least try to drag his killer to the Pitt before I depart. Forgive me for the delay my beloved.

2. Song: Anthem Of The Angels by Breaking Benjamin

He is fading. Thats the plain and painful truth.

As much as it hurts, I can't ignore it, he is fading without his brothers. His trine is dead and his spark is fading, and as much as I try to prevent it, he is slowly offlining, his spark obviously crying out to be with its trine.

The only reason he didn't die moments after they did was because of me. He is trying to stay with me even as his protoform withers away from the emptiness in his spark.

I won't be able to stop it. If I had been Cybertronian, we would have bonded long ago, and maybe then he would have been able to survive their loss. But I am a human and thus I have no spark, nothing but a heart that yearns to take away his pain.

I must let him go. If I tell him its okay, he will be gone within minutes and thus will have to suffer no longer. But I am a selfish human, I love him and I cannot stand the thought of being without him again.

But I can also no longer bare to watch him suffer as he has been due to my selfishness.

"Go, be with them my beloved." I whisper, barely loud enough for me to hear myself, though I was hoping to god or Primus or anyone else who might hear that he heard, as I do not think I will be able to say it again, but I know I might have to if I want him to hear me.

He looks up from the spot he has been staring at for the past hour, looks directly at me, and in his dull burgundy optics, I can see all the sorrow of the worlds. He looks at me as If I had just said the words that would set him free, let him go, end his pain, as if I had just saved what was left of him. And I had.

He is gone within minutes, his corpse gone completely gray, his spark faded.

I broke down and sobbed, crawling to him as I have not the strength to stand, and I finish what I had wanted to say before.

"Go, be with them my beloved, and I shall follow soon as I cannot bear to be apart from you." I whisper to a ghost as I find an exceptionally sharp piece of metal, lieing almost ceremoniously next to the gray metal corpse of the most wonderful thing that had ever happened.

3. Song: My Immortal by Evanescence

Immortal. That was what I had jokingly called him when was still alive. But it wasn't true. He wasn't immortal

He was a ghost.

A ghost that haunted me day and night. I could no longer sleep, nor eat. I no longer cared about my apprearance, and my purple eyes were dull and dead, no longer sparkling lavender, now a faded, washed-out stale dark purple, barely a shade darker than black.

Time won't heal this pain. Six months of getting worse and worse rather than recovering and healing has proved that. That I can't live without him.

Maybe I might have been able to, if not recover, then at least survive, if he wasn't still _there_. I could sense his presense with me at all time, could almost hear him calling me from the other side, could almost feel him holding me as I cried myself to sleep every night. He was always just barely out of the range of my senses. And it drove me insane because I knew he wasn't calling to me, I knew he wasn't holding me, I knew he wasn't there anymore beacause he was _dead_.

Yet, he really was still there, though I couldn't touch him, could see him, couldn't hear him, couldn't be with him. But what really got to me the most was that I knew that it was was his way of trying to help me. I knew that his voice was not calling me, it was telling me to heal, to recover, to find someone else and move on. His ghostly not-really-there touches were supposed to comfort me, not torment me.

But torment me is what they did. I have rather had him be gone altogether, or even if he had come here, but he had come to torment me, to hurt me, to make sure I know that it was _all my fault _that he was dead, and that I knew he hated me.

Anything was better than this torture, this inability to truly be with or apart from him.

Anything was better than this agony.

4. Song: Rain by Breaking Benjamin

He watched as I left.

He didn't even ask my why. Probably because he already knew. But when I walked out of our shared room in the nemesis, he called after me.

"Dragon." The was absolutely no emotion in his voice, which startled me, as I had expected (in the case that he catches me leaving), him to scream, to rant, to tell me how stupid I was, how sentimental and utterly _autobot_ I was being(which was why I was leaving and who I was going to, because even if I was the sparkling of the leaders of both factions, I was more autobot than I could ever be decepticon), but not this utter lack of anything.

Slowly, keeping my new(well not really, I had had it for 510 years, but it still _felt _new) body in such a position that I could easily turn and sprint if he tried to keep me here, I turned so that I was facing him. My unusual purple optics met his bright, emotionless red ones, which softened just slightly when he looked at me. Then, he said the last thing I expected him to say.

"If you use the East exit in the next 20 klicks, you will have a very good chance of getting at least halfway to the Autobots before anyone detects your missing, I'd hurry if I were you." And with that he laid back down on our (up until now) shared berth and offlined his optics, seeming to go back into recharge.

I stood there for at least an entire klick in shock, staring at him in shock. Had he really just said that? Was this some kind of trick? If I used the east entrance, would there be Decepticons waiting to take me back to my Coder to have me declared a traitor?

But no, he wouldn't do that to me. He knew, had always known, even when I was human, that I could never be a true Decepticon, and that once my Coder realised it I would probably be killed.

"Thank you." I whispered. When I got no reaction, I decided to say it, because this was probably my only chance.

"I love you, Goodbye." And with that I turned and sprinted to the East exit and out into the pouring rain which mirrored the contents of my heart-no, spark so well. If I had stayed but a moment longer, I would have heard him whisper back the words that would have made me stay.

"I love you too."

5. Song: Hello by Evanescence

He'll never love me. He doesn't even _see _me. I love him, but he only ever thinks about Her.

I wonder, does he know she's dead? Does he know that, even when she was alive, she never loved him, she had only used him to get back at his brother?

No, he doesn't. I know he doesn't. He... must truly be insane, just like they say, because I know he has conjured up a fantasy world, not a perfect fantasy world, mind you, he's to smart to fall for a perfect fantasy, which he would be the supreme ruler of with his perfect queen and bondmate.

But his imaginary queen is dead, she has been for well over a vorn, and even in life, she was far from perfect.

Would it be crueler, I wonder, to shatter his illusions now, or to play along and let someone else do it? To hurt him now, or let let him be hurt so much worse by someone else later? If I told him she was dead would he even listen to me?

As I look at him right now, still telling me all the wonderful things that he wants the two of them to do once the Decepticons win the war, I can hardly believe that this is the practical, disillusioned, untrickable genius of a mech that I met nearly 10 vorns ago when he was 15 vorns old and I was 14 vorns old.

And yet it is. It's impossible for anyone to truly trick him. Anyone but himself, that is.

But I can't let him go on believing this any longer. Even if he calls me a liar, a horrible friend, even if he hates me, I've got to try. I can't let this go on any longer.

And maybe, when he finally realises that she is dead and that it was all in his head, maybe he'll realise that it took a true friend, some one who realy loves him, to make him realise it. Maybe he'll actually_ see _me.

Maybe... but I doubt it.

6. Song : Once Upon A Dream by Aurora (Disney Princess - Sleeping Beauty)

I see him every night.

Well actualy, thats a lie. I've never seen him _ever_, but every night, I hear him. We talk to eachother. He's told me about himself, about his faction, the "Decepticons" and how they fight a group called the "Autobots". He's told me about a war between those two factions, over their home planet of Cybertron. He's told me about the "Original Decepticon Ideals" and how his Leader, someone named Megatron, had corrupted those ideals. He also told me about more personal things, like his brothers/trine mates, and his old partner and friend, someone named Skyfire.

I, in return, told him about myself. I must say, at first I was probably a lot less interesting than him, even in the beginning when we talked about things that were not very personal at all. But, later, we opened up to eachother. He, as I said before, told me about his brothers, about Skyfire, about his past as a scientist. Since we "met" before it, I got his immediate and direct account of finding Skyfire and shooting at him in his anger, and how much he regretted it immediately after it happened.

And when I opened up, it was much later than he. I told him things that I had never told anyone, I told him things that I haden't even known that I had known about myself. I told him about my father, about the abuse, the rape, about my escape. I even told him about my mother.

But I had never expected to meet him. Honestly, I had thought that I had made him up in my loneliness, that my mind had conjured up my perfect companion(because thats what he was for me), but apparently I was totally wrong about this.

I would know that voice anywhere, as its very specifically to only him, though I must say I much prefer it as it was in my dreams to his current screeching.

I called his name, nearly inaudibly, knowing that, in the heat of a fight, no one else would hear me besides him, since I was so close to him. His head snapped in my direction, optics flashing with recognition at my voice, and I hesitantly stepped out of my hiding spot so that he could see me.

"I know you..." He whispered, his tone much more like the one he used in our meetings. "I've your voice in my head at night as I recharged..."

"I talked with you once upon a dream..."

7. Song : Like You by Evanescence

I long to be like you. Because your dead. And I want to be dead too, just like you. If I were dead, than I'd get to see you again, not to mention my mother and all of my friends who died in the final battle between the autobots and the decpticons, which you didn't live to see, thanks to Megatron, your leader and my Coder-Creator.

You would have loved to have been there though, my would-have-been Bonded. It was the most glorious victory for the autobots I have ever seen. We won so very easily, after nearly half of the Decepticon army defected. Did you know that Soundwave has actually been working for the Autobots for nearly the whole war? Almost as long as you had been.

But Soundwave didn't get caught. You did, which was why Megaton killed you. Its kind of funny, when he "caught" you, you weren't even doing anything that could have possibly helped the Autobot army at all. You were coming to meet me. We were going to bond that night, and then, in the next battle, you and your brothers were going to defect, and then we could have been together forever and you would still be here. But apparently something went wrong, and Megatron caught and murdered you as you were coming to meet me. Primus must have one hell of a sense of humor.

And now your calling to me, telling me that its time to come with you. And I will come soon; two years away from you is two years two long. I'll see you soon my beloved, I'll come as soon as I clear up all my earthly(or not so earthly, since I'm on Cybertron right now) business, and say goodbye to my remaining friends and, more importantly, my Carrier-Creator Optimus Prime. Then, I will come to you.

And Then I'll be just like you.

8. Song: All I Ask Of You by Andrew Lloyd Webber (Sung by Christine Daae and Raoul DeChagny)

"No more talk of darkness; forget these wide opticed fears." He told me, his red optics meeting my wide, panicing, coolant filled purple optics. He then pulled against his body and held me as he whispered in my audial "I'm here, nothing can harm you, let my words warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let me dry your tears; I'm here, right here beside you, to guard you and to guide you

I whispered as I burried my helm in his chasis "Say you'll love me every waking moment, calm my thoughts with talk of Cybertron. Say you need me with you you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true."

"Let me be your your shelter and your light. Your safe, I'll let no one find you, you can put your fears behind you." He told me and I told him,

"All I want is freedom - a world with no more war, and you always beside me, to guard me and to guide me..." And we both whispered to each other, as I pulled my helm away and looked up at his face.

"So say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, Lead me, save me from my solitude. Anywhere you go, let me go too, say the word and I will follow you."

"Say you love me?" I asked him.

"You know I do." He replied as he tilted my head up just slightly.

"Love me, thats all I ask of you..." We whispered finally, just before our lips met in the most tender kiss either of us had ever experienced.

9. Song : Ladies Choice by Whoever Wrote The Music From Hairspray (Sung by Link Whatever-His-Last-Name-Is who is played by Zac Efron)

When I first met him, I never expected to ever even talk to him. He was one of the most popular mechs in the academy of Vos, he was also the only mech who might _possibly _have a turbofox's chance in the Pitt at being my mental equal. But still, he was one of the most popular obviously, since he was just one best looking mechs there(actually, I take that back, he _was _thebest looking mech there) so all the femmes and most of the other mechs(seekers especially) just sort of followed him around and tried to get a date with him, even though he repeatedly told them to _leave him alone._

But still, even if he seemed to resent their attention, I had always expected him to finally give in and just date one of them, probably one of the prettiest seeker femmes, and I never expected him to even notice me, which is why I was so shocked right now.

"Will you be my partner for this project?" He asked me as I stared at him with well hidden suprise.

"Umm sure, why not." I looked past him and saw that nearly everyone seemed to be staring at us with shock and resentment(towards me, of course).

"Good." He smirked. "It'll be nice to have work with someone who will actually do their own share of the work instead of just gushing over _my _intelligence as I do the entire project by myself."

I have no idea where my confidence came from at that moment, I mean, I know I'm the femme sparkling of an ex-miner and now gladiator, but normally I'm the quietest, most shy person in the entire academy, and, indeed, I suspected, on Cybertron. Which was why I was shocked at my bold reply.

"Well, I guess I must tell you that it will be fun to finally be able to speak with someone who might possibly have the mental capacity to at least compare to my own knowledge." I could have slapped myself. I really could have slapped myself - and judging from their hateful glares, so could everyone else in the room.

And by everyone, I mean every one _but _the one whos opinion I actually valued.

Instead of being insulted or put off at my boldness, his smirk widened and I could tell by the look in his optics that, instead of being insulted at my words, he took them as a challenge.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see whos mind is greater. Who knows, maybe we'll be a perfect match." His optics shone with excitement as he said this, and I knew that my optics must have reflected his. I'd always enjoyed a good challenge, and the thought of testing my mind against this genius seeker's enticed me to no end, even as I realised that he wasn't just talking about our processors.

It would definitely be fun to see how... compatable I was with the only mech who was gorgeous enough to be all the femme's choice.

Song : Far Away by Nickelback

I stared at him in shock. I couldn't believe this. No, this was just a dream, something mind, er, processor, whatever, made up to keep me sane while I was away from him. There is just no way for this to be real.

"Whatever information I have to give, I will give it freely. My seekers are coming soon, the autobots will soon have nearly all of the Decepticons air fleet on their side. I can give your faction battle plans, information on nearly all of the Decepticons, including Soundwave, Shockwave and Megatron, I'll give you the location of the space bridge, the pitt, if you ask me to bow down and lick Optimus Prime's pedes, I'll do it. I'll do anything you want me too, if only you'll let me stay with you."

Though I knew that the speech was probably technically intended for all of the autobots standing around me, I couldn't help feeling that he was talking to me and only me.

"Why is it that you have decided so suddenly to switch to our side? What are your intentions?" My Creator-Carrier, the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime asked the mech who was nearly begging me-not the others, only me- to take him, not only to be a part of our faction, but for me to take him back, though, in truth, I was the one who left, and I was the one who should be throwing myself at his pedes and begging for _him_ to take _me _back.

"I'm tired of this war, Prime. Maybe with the information I have to offer, the Autobots can win the war and... maybe I can finally be with the one most important to me." He replied to my Carrier, though his beautiful crimson optics stayed locked with my wide purple ones.

"... I will, of course, have to discuss this with my officers, you understand being the... _ex_-Decepticon second in , but I think that we could use whatever help you have to offer. I won't send you to the brig, as it is. However, I can't have you running around the Ark unsupervised..." My carrier, I could tell, was smiling behind his mask, though I doubt anyone but me could tell, and he continued. "So I will have to assign you a guard... Do we have any volunteers?" Even though I have only known my creator for about 5 human years, I could immediately tell that this pretty much my cue.

"I'll do it." I volunteered for the duty before anyone else could even process the question.

"Very well then, go get him some energon, then find him somewhere to recharge until we decide what to do with his request." I could tell that, though he was a bit wary about letting us go into my quarters alone, he was glad that we would get sometime alone and to talk in private and work out what we would do from now on, and he was sure that we _would _use this time to _talk_(as opposed to anything _else_ we could have done alone in my quarters, which is where he is going to stay). "Dismissed." And soon the clearing was free of any inorganic living creature besides myself and him.

"Please say you forgive me. I've loved you all along, and I need to hear you say you love me too," he begged as he pulled me into his arms, though I couldn't remember him being close enough to grab me last time I checked. But that wasn't important right now. I whispered back, with all the love I could feel overflowing from my spark.

"I love you, and I've loved you all along, and I forgive you, my beloved, my bonded, my Starscream."

_ Haha, extremely sappy ending(actually, pretty much all of them were sappy). Still, I got a really good line up of songs, I probably couldn't have picked a better one myself. I got really lucky for my first try, though my Ipod really seemed to like Breaking Benjamin and Evanescense and sad songs for this one. After all the sad songs in the beginning, I was rather suprised that my Ipod didn't give me My Skin by Natalie Merchant from the album Ophelia, that one would have fit way to well and it would have been way to easy to make a story for, especially since its such a long song.

I'm pretty sure I cheated for a few... actually all of them. All I ask of you was basically a written/spoken version of the movie, just with different characters, and most of the others either had next to nothing to do with the song besides maybe one of two lines at the beginning, or they were very vaguely about the main idea/feeling of the song.

Anyway, my chosen pairing is, of course, Starscream/(Suprise)FemOC-Dragon of course, at least in my head, though they only say her name in one and his name in another and thats it, so some of them I suppose could really be anyone, but still, ya its all about Starscream and Dragon... yeah, I love that OC way too much, but really, did you expect me to do something without her for my first Ipod Shuffle Challenge? If you did... well actually I've only used her specificaly for 1 on so far, but in my head, when i make up stories to entertain myself, she is always in the stories so, ya, whateva. Actually, for some of them, this pairing could be starscream with anyOC(and it is an OC since no one else has purple optics)Oh, btw, it also varies in this one about whether she is human, was human and was turned somehow into a femme, or if she was always a femme, just so you know. But you probably already knew that...

This actually kinda makes me want to make an actual story for it, because most of them could be different scenes for whatever, and alternate endings and such to one huge story(one where she was human but is somehow turned into a femme, or something like that. Anyway, please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it.

All my love,

Inuyashagirl2015


End file.
